


Color your dreams

by adorkabledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Model Dean Winchester, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkabledean/pseuds/adorkabledean
Summary: A local artist Castiel accepts the challange given by his art club to take a part in Figure drawing. Everything seems fine until he sees the man he has to draw.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 207





	Color your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing? i wouldn't have believed it either. This is just an idea that came to me at 2 in the morning while i was laying in bed. So excuse the mess and any mistakes there might be. Also i hope you enjoy whatever you are about to read :]

Castiel had always been an artistic guy. Ever since he was a little kid, leaving little handprints of paint all over the walls. Even when his mom was mad at him, he couldn’t bring down this side of him. Despite the casual wall paintings his parents were really supportive of him. They had pretty much every piece he made hung up on their fridge.  


He was mostly self-taught except the occasional art class the club he was in was organising. Cas loved attending those even though he was shy and couldn’t make much friends. Which doesn’t even matter, right? He was there to improve not to make friends. Plus he didn’t need any more than he already has.  


It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun gleaming through Cas’ blinds. He lived alone and his apartment wasn’t that big but he had everything he needed. He was browsing through his laptop when he got an email from Color Your Dreams, the club he was taking part in. He squinted his eyes, brought his coffee cup to his lips and started reading.

_Greetings Mr. Novak,  
_

_We would like to invite you to our next session! The subject this time: Figure drawing. We do realize this subject is not for everyone and if we don’t see you this time around we hope to see you the next! A little bit more about the session itself if you are interested in taking part in it:  
_

_There will be a model put in a specific position in front of all of you. It will be a male model. The drawings will have to be made with charcoal and the session will last 4 hours. We hope we can bring a bit of a challenge to artists and most importantly we hope you have fun! Same place, same time – 10AM, Monday. If you have any questions just send us an email!  
_ _  
Looking forward to seeing you,  
_

_Best wishes,_  


_Art club Color Your Dreams_

Figure drawing? Sure, Castiel has drawn naked people from the internet before but never one in real time – one that’s going to be right in front of him. He liked to challenge himself though so he decided to give this a try. Or maybe he will change his mind later. Or maybe a hundred more times until tomorrow. Either way he had a lot of time until then which meant a lot of time to think about it. Right now he needed to go buy some supplies since he was running low on a few of them. There was one place he loved getting his art supplies from – Winchester Paint Shop. They were never out of stock like every other place Castiel tried to buy from and unlike the other shops the owner there was actually pretty friendly. Plus it was only a 10 minute walk from his apartment. He took his coffee cup to the sink, put on his coat and headed out. 

Once he entered the shop confusion overwhelmed his face. It wasn’t Sam – the owner of the shop standing behind the cashier desk. On his place was another man that made Cas’ breath quicken and his heart racing. The guy didn’t seem to notice him since he was buried deep in the computer, eyes narrowed. Cas shook his head, snapping out of his trance and headed towards the shelves. Who was this guy? Was he new? Did Sam sell the shop? How was he going to shop here if this new dude took every breath from him and made him sweat with nervousness just from first glance? Whatever, he just needed to grab what he needed and worry about this once he runs out of supplies again. 

He was picking up what watercolors to get when he felt heavy eyes on him. He glanced over his right shoulder only to see the new guy checking him up and down. Cas swallowed slowly not taking his eyes off of the man. He felt tense, his breath quickened. He could feel the blood running through his veins. Suddenly his view was blocked by a woman. Cas clenched his jaw, quickly grabbed what he needed and took his place on the queue. Once it was his turn, he placed his things on the desk and drew in a long breath.

“Hey.” said the man with a deep and strong voice. Cas’ eyes shot up to his and fuck. He was even more beautiful up close. His eyes were captivating green starring into Castiel’s. The sun gleamed on his face just right so his freckles would show and his cheekbones were to die for. 

“Uh hey.” Cas replied and forced a smile. Should he ask him if he is a new hire? Would that be too awkward? The cashier returned the smile and started checking Cas’ supplies. What was it about this guy that made Castiel feel this way? Sure he’s had boyfriends before but something about this guy just seems different. It was a feeling of I want to grab you and fuck you right on this desk but it was also a feeling of I want to hug you and watch movies at three in the morning with you.

“I’m sorry for asking but…” Castiel finally managed to slip out “Are you a new hire?” he could swear the man’s eyes were on his lips the whole time. If that wasn’t enough he drew out his tongue and licked his lips.

“Ah no.” he smiled shyly and then continued “Just helping.” Cas nodded slowly and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be happy or upset. But there was no way a guy so attractive can be into someone like him. Right? He didn’t think he was unattractive or anything but this man looked like a Greek God next to him. 

“$23.89 please.” God. Castiel almost forgot he was supposed to be buying stuff and not day dreaming about the cashier. He took out his wallet and handed the money.  


“Thank you.” he brushed his fingers over Cas’ and looked him in his eyes. “Have a nice day, sir.” he said with a low raspy voice and a playful smile. It was Cas this time that licked his lips and returned the greetings. 

Once he left the store he could feel how sweaty his palms were. How uneven were his breaths. What was that all about? Was he just way deep into daydreaming that he imagined the whole thing? It doesn’t matter now anyway. The man said he was helping, probably just for the day and Castiel was never going to see him again. That’s right, he didn’t even know his damn name. He looked back at the shop, ran a hand through his hair and headed home. 

///

The alarm showed 7:50AM when it woke Castiel up. He turned it off quickly, made an unpleasing sound and turned to his other side. The sun was barely showing, it was quite cloudy outside which made Cas want to stay in bed even more. He remembered he had a session to go to so he forced himself up and sat at the end of his bed for a few minutes. He was debating whether or not to go to the class today but he thought why not, he might as well give it a try. It’s never too bad to challenge yourself. If it really wasn’t his thing he just wouldn’t go to any further classes. 

He got up and went to the kitchen to make himself some eggs. He was still sleepy and his hair was a mess but he had enough time until ten to get ready. He set up his eggs and coffee on the table and started eating. His mind was filled with thoughts about the art class. He had never been to one like that before so he had no idea how it was. He wondered who the guy would be and what he would look like. Or why he would take this as a job, wasn’t it awkward to him? A bunch of people watching him stand naked? But to him it was probably normal since that was his job, just like Castiel’s job was to portray him. He quickly finished his breakfast, cleaned up and by the time he got dressed it was already 9:30AM. He grabbed his coat and headed outside.

When he got to the place pretty much everyone he knew was already there so he took one of the free easels on the second row. A few people greeted him and smiled at him and he did the same. He respected everyone there, they were all really polite to him and they were all great artists as well. On the podium in front of them was a chair for the model they were going to draw today. As he was getting his supplies out of his backpack he heard Rowena enter the room. When he looked up his eyes went wide and he dropped his pencil. 

Was that? It couldn’t be… It was the guy from the store! He was aware that Rowena was talking but all he could focus on was that man. How? How was he going to survive this? _This_ was he dude he had to draw? Castiel felt his throat getting dry, his palms starting to sweat. The man was pretty much naked except for a little cloth around his hips, covering his dick.

“-and his name is Dean Winchester!” was all Castiel managed to hear from Rowena. Winchester? So was he Sam’s… brother? Dean finally saw Cas and he looked as surprised as he was. He licked his lips and gave Cas the wickedest smirk he could give. It made Cas weak in the knees and he could feel his jeans get tighter around his cock already. He was swallowing constantly, trying to get rid of the soreness in his throat. Dean’s eyes were following his Adam’s apple bop up and down. God this man was beautiful. The miraculous smile, the little freckles all over his body, the confidence he gave off. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Cas, you okay?” he turned to his left to see Anna handing him his pencil. “You look a bit distressed.” Cas gave her a look saying _“Do you not see the man standing in front of us?”_ Or so he thought.

“Yeah I’m fine Anna, thank you.” he said when Anna didn’t respond to his look and took his pencil. Dean started walking towards the chair and once there, took the position he was going to be in for the next hours. Fuck, it was going to be long four hours.

For the first hour Castiel wasn’t too keen on drawing. He was too distracted by the looks Dean gave him, by the way his tongue drew out to wet his lips. The people next to him were pretty ahead already and were doing a pretty good job. He had to get in the zone if he wanted to finish this piece. And he did want to. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted Dean to think it’s perfect. He wasn’t going to forgive himself if he fucked up this drawing. Just not this one. He rubbed the back of his neck, took his charcoal pencil and started drawing.

Castiel was buried so deep into finishing his piece that he didn’t hear the bell that indicated the session had finished. Everyone started packing up and Rowena was telling everyone her best wishes and promised to do this again, since everyone seemed to enjoy it. Cas lifted his gaze up from his canvas to search for Dean but he was nowhere to be seen. He figured he just left so he started packing up as well. Once he was done everyone else seemed to be gone already until he heard someone walk in through the door and he turned around to see the guy that made his heart sink, fully clothed this time.

“Hey.” said Dean with a smile to his low voice. He started walking towards Cas which made him even more nervous. “Nice drawing.” Dean pointed, stopping right next to it.

Cas gave out a chuckle, tracing his eyes up and down Dean’s body “I’d blame the model.” 

Dean smiled and looked down. “I’m Dean by the way. But I figured you already know that.”

“Castiel.”

This whole thing was making Cas’ breaths uneven yet again, his dick hard and he couldn’t last much longer. He needed to think quickly or he was going to bend Dean over and fuck him right here on the desk up front. 

“Do you uh, maybe want to come over? I’m a pretty good cook plus my place isn’t too far from here.” that will do for now. Maybe he was moving too fast but right now he didn’t care, he just needed to get out of this situation as quickly as possible and if Dean rejects at least he will know he tried.

“Sure.” replied Dean while rolling up his flannel sleeves. “Kind of hungry anyway.” 

///

“I must admit, your pieces are beautiful man.” Dean was admiring every piece Cas had hung up on his wall. He had quite a lot and all of them he was really proud of.

Castiel opened his fridge to check what he had so he could cook something for him and Dean. “Thank you. I’ve loved drawing since I was little so it means a lot when people appreciate what I do.” It was true. Growing up everyone except his parents didn’t really believe in him. They didn’t think being an artist is a high paid job. And even if it wasn’t it didn’t matter to Castiel. He wanted to do what he loved and not what people wanted him to.  


“Will you put the one of me up here?” Dean nodded his head towards them. “I think I’d look pretty good.” Cas started walking towards him to admire his work as well.  


“Yeah I might, I’m pretty proud of it. And I’m glad you liked it also. I think it’d look good as well.” Cas put his hands in his pockets and was standing next to Dean now.  


“I bet I’d look even better somewhere else though.” Dean’s voice was low now, the hotness of his it filling the room. His green eyes were staring into Castiel’s blue ones taking every last breath of him. Two could play this game.  


“Oh yeah?” answered Cas, lifting one of his eyebrows and turning his lips into a smirk. “And where is that exactly?”  


Dean swallowed slow never leaving his eyes, Cas watching his throat. “On your bed with your cock deep inside me.”  


And with that Castiel’s lips were on Dean’s. He tasted just like he imagined. Sweet but also sour and he never wanted this taste leaving his mouth. Dean made a pleasing sound against Cas’ lips and the vibration of his voice sent shivers down Cas’ spine. Dean was pulling at Cas’ shirt trying to pull him closer and ending up with his back against the wall. He tilted his head backwards to give Cas more room as he started kissing and sucking down his neck. Cas took Dean’s both hands and pinned them above his head, moving his body closer so Dean could feel how hard his cock already was. Dean was trying to get some kind of friction so he started moving his hips against Cas’ leg.  


“Cas…” his name in Dean’s mouth like that sounded so good. It was like honey. “Please...” the pleading sounds he made made Castiel’s dick twitch in response.  


He freed Dean’s hands from the wall and they immediately started undoing Castiel’s belt. Cas stopped kissing his neck and started walking them both towards his bedroom. Once the door was slammed behind them Cas’ hands were under Dean’s shirt grabbing everywhere they could. He stripped him out of it while Dean was getting rid of Cas’ jeans. Castiel broke the touch to take off his own shirt, which only left him in his boxers. Dean was standing at the end of the bed admiring the view, smirking like the little fucker he was.  


“Strip out of your pants.” It looked like the words caught Dean off guard but he did as he was told making sure to tease with the way he brought his boxers down and his cock bounced off of them. Castiel’s dick was now in his hand, stroking and admiring Dean’s body. “Gosh, you are beautiful Dean.” which made Dean smile but not with the devious smirk he had. It was a warm smile which made him even more beautiful.  


Cas’ hands were immediately on Dean, pushing him down onto the bed, locking their lips together. He could feel Dean’s cock stroking against his own and Dean’s lips lifting up from the bed to get as much friction as he could. Cas started moving his mouth down Dean’s body, kissing his neck, sucking on the spot right behind his ear. That made Dean moan as his hand hardened its grip in Cas’ hair. One of Cas’ hands took both of Dean’s and locked them above his head once again. Which Dean didn’t mind at all. His other hand grabbed both of their dicks and stroked slowly, his forehead resting against Dean’s and looking him straight in the eyes. Dean was aching, the hottest sounds coming out of his mouth.  


“Cas please I-I can’t.” Dean managed to say in between breaths “I need you to fuck me. Please…” And as much as Castiel loved hearing Dean beg he couldn’t wait to have his cock buried in him as well.  


He let go of their dicks and reached over to his night stand where his lube was located. He had to let go of Dean’s hands as well so he could put some lube on his fingers. Once he did, he started teasing Dean’s hole with one of his fingers. The only words coming out of Dean’s mouth were Castiel’s name. Cas worked Dean until he was sure he was ready and when Dean confirmed he aligned his cock with his hole. Dean was pretty much already broken by what Cas was doing to him but he needed that beautiful cock buried deep in him to finish him. Cas grabbed both sides of Dean’s hips and started slowly pushing inside him.  


“Jesus – _Fuck_ Cas… holy shit that feels so good.” Dean was practically screaming right now, trying to move his hips down so he could get more of that cock.  


“Dean – you are amazing… fuck you are beautiful.” And he was. Laid down under Cas, so needy for him, begging for his cock. God he didn’t want to forget this sight ever.  


He was balls deep in him already and he gave Dean a bit of time to adjust to the size. Or maybe Dean didn’t need time.  


“Cas – FUCK – for God’s sake please just move.”  


At that Castiel started thirsting into Dean, his mouth on his neck sucking wet spots, making Dean’s back ache from the bed and his nails dug into Castiel’s back. The room smelled of sweat and sex but neither of them cared. Cas was moving in and out of Dean, making him completely dizzy with every thirst he made. They were both building up to their orgasm and they were both so close but what made it for Dean was Cas grabbing his dick and stroking up and down with fierce. Dean could feel him smirk against his neck. With that Dean came with a loud scream of Castiel’s name, his hands pulling as hard as they can at the sheets. Cas moved his mouth from Dean’s neck to his mouth and started kissing him as he pulled his cock out of Dean and stroked himself as he came on Dean’s stomach. Dean was looking up at Castiel through his lashes and Cas could swear he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Dean’s eyes were shining, examing every inch of Castiel’s face. They were both still breathing heavily, the cum on Dean’s stomach getting mixed with Cas’.  


“Shit – I think this was the best fuck I’ve ever received.” said Dean smirking. Cas returned the smile and grabbed both sides of Dean’s face to kiss him.  


“How about we clean this shit up and watch a movie? If we don’t fall asleep before that.” And at those words Castiel pretty much died. There was no way he is ever letting this man walk out of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i usually don't write, at all, i really suck at it. But recently i've been inspired and with this whole quarantine going on i had nothing better to do. Once again i'm sorry for any mistakes that might have been in the fic.


End file.
